


Dreaming

by Oft



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble- Jalen's a fanboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

Jalen watched Tron. Even at a distance, he was entranced by the older program's lithe and subtle movements. It was no wonder he was unbeatable in the games. Many of those games that Jalen attended just to watch that perfection of code in motion, that smile that caught him every time. He watched basics light up in Tron's presence, both in mood and light, some even prompted color change. He wondered if his own fascination was so obvious.

Radia often elbowed him in jest over his affection for the basic, but Jalen always shook it off as admiration for a superior program.

But his dreams always said otherwise.

He always found himself running his hands over Tron's lights, touching, drifting, embracing. Occasionally it was in the games, a win on either side led to intimacy on the field in front of the crowd. Sometimes it was in the heights of the towers of Arjia, overlooking the sea. Once it involved being in the confines of a recognizer, trapped by the restraints of the vehicle.

Jalen told no one, but he knew what it was he experienced. 

He was obsessed. He would never tell another of his dreams.

And he always would watch from afar.


End file.
